<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep, Sugar by Rabdom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946907">Sleep, Sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabdom/pseuds/Rabdom'>Rabdom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creepypasta, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabdom/pseuds/Rabdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone had their own flaws, sure. Some were more mentally severed, others so covered in scars and cuts that they haven’t seen what their flesh is supposed to look like in many a year. They were broken, scarred, damned. But that didn't mean there weren't some of them who were less inclined for such harsh environments; a beacon in the darkness.</p><p>And for them, Toby was that beacon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BEN (BEN Drowned)/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer, Tobias Erin "Toby" Roders | Ticci Toby &amp; Sally Williams, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby &amp; Slender Man, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Brian Thomas | Hoody, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Brian Thomas | Hoody/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Hoody (Creepypasta), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff The Killer, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Masky (Creepypasta), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I wanted to write more Toby/everyone else fluff, and decided the prompts would be sleepy times. Of course, I've started to write other pairings, but this was the only one I managed to finish so far. Enjoy!</p><p>Ps: the mise for this story is Sleep by Poets of the Fall.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Toby stretched his body as the morning sun filtered in through the cracked window. Most others didn’t like the daylight flooding into their rooms and disturbing their slumber; even Hoodie and Masky had once fought him on keeping the blinds closed so they could get their much needed beauty sleep whenever they had to sleep during the day. But that wasn’t like Toby; at least not all the time. And the two Proxies, for the most part, only complained under their breaths whenever they went to sleep for the night. But having a nice wake up call such as the sun wasn’t the only reason Toby enjoyed the blinds letting the sun in in the early morning.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The brunette could feel arms wrap around his torso protectively as he finished his stretching. Tim muttered in his sleep as he pulled Toby closer to his partly clothed frame; Tim only resting once more after he nuzzled his face into the other’s pale neck. Toby hummed, a small grin sliding across his lips as he reached an arm around the other. By the Gods, Tim looked so peaceful when he slept. So entranced by the sunlight hitting the raven haired man’s face was Toby, that he didn’t heard the other bed move nor the footsteps walking swiftly to the larger bed -- and Toby squealed in half surprise as Brian slid up to Toby’s free side, bringing his own blankets to both cover himself and to half throw over the others as he settled into bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Y-You could wa-warn me next t-time,” Toby stuttered out as he shifted to his side and allowed Brian to encompass the other’s scarred chest while Toby still faced Tim; Brian’s own chest pressed firm against the warmer back almost instinctively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim shifted in his sleep from the commotion, and for a moment Toby thought that they had woken him. Thankfully, Tim did not wake; but instead only tried to pull Toby closer, finding a better spot in the other’s neck to rest his head and hide his eyes from the rising sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm,” Brian could be heard muttering behind him before the Proxy’s head nuzzled its way into the space between his shoulder blades on his back. “But then it’d be hard to scare you if I did that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toby glared over his shoulder at Brian. Brian obviously didn’t notice or didn’t care as he curled up tighter behind Toby; legs curling into his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any anger Toby had was quickly replaced with a sense of calm. That was a rare thing to have for him, especially when his BPD started to downcline rapidly. But somehow, someway, he always found comfort and peace of mind lying like this; twin breaths creating a soft rhythm around him as he listened to his lovers sleep. There were never any sudden changes of his moods, no biting and tearing at his cheeks or fingers resulting in even more open wounds, no anxiety filling him with lies and misfortunes whenever they were piled together comfortably in their room; Tim and Brian often keeping Toby wedged between them as if to protect him. And Toby would never complain, the calming aura making it hard to do anything other than simply lay awake and enjoy the moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because with them, Toby didn’t feel the need to worry, to complain or cry or be angry or scared. With them, he felt calm and relaxed. With them, he felt as though he could lay in bed all day if it meant that they would stay with him. Because whenever he was with them, Toby felt something strange and forgein, something that he knew he hadn’t felt in quite a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because with them, Toby finally felt whole and safe. Because to Toby, they were all that mattered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG I didn't except this to blow up so fast with just one chapter! I've been attempting to do other Toby/Creepypasta ships with this during this time, but haven't found much of it. But I had one BEN/Jeff I had written up, and figured you all would get a kick out of it.\</p><p>Legit could be a ship or just BroTP.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeff was most certainly not a night sleeper. If anything, he was a night owl. It was hard for him to fall asleep on even the darkest of nights, and would often only crash once it was daylight. The dark was needed for his profession, after all, and it wasn’t like Jeff would try to find a way to stay up at night and sleep during the day regardless. BEN might have not minded on other occasions, as he himself rarely needed sleep (not like he enjoyed it, as most of his sleep was filled with nightmares of his death; making it hard to even want to attempt to sleep), but there were some instances where Jeff just couldn't sleep. Hell, BEN was sure Jeff's record so far had to have been a week at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Which was what brought him to his current situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BEN!” came Jeff’s loud, gruff voice from up the stairs and down the hall. BEN didn’t even attempt to look in the direction the voice came from even as he responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t sleep!” came Jeff’s reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok?” BEN hummed as he tried to listen in on what the characters on the television were saying. “And? You want milk or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I just --!” Jeff was sounding more frustrated now, and BEN was sure he was going to hear hurried footsteps any moment now. “I just can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BEN huffed, brow furrowing on his pristine skin as he thought for a long moment. Finally the phantom sighed and, turning off the television, stood and proceeded up the stairs and down the long hall to Jeff’s room. The door was ajar, and it squeaked loudly in protest as the door was opened. Jeff lay on his back, seemingly pertibuted, under his covers staring up at the ceiling in what one could only describe as anger. BEN snickered, earning a side eyed glare and actual acknowledgment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still think it’d be a good idea to get blankets for the windows,” BEN spoke, taking off his shoes quickly at the bedroom door before carefully returning the door how he found it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think that’d help at all,” Jeff grumbled as he glared back up at the ceiling. “Maybe if I sew a sleeping mask on my face, that’ll help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BEN’s footfalls were nearly silent as he padded across the room and half leap onto the bed. Jeff had half a mind to kick at the blond once the force of his weight was off of his legs, but went against that urge once BEN steadied himself and crawled up next to Jeff with a grin on his cracked lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then how would you get it to move around?” BEN asked, flopping down on the bed with his head next to Jeff’s on the pillow. “I mean, you could probably staple it or stitch it, but I’m pretty sure you could still bleed out, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just have Jack stuff my insides with that candy of his,” Jeff snorted as he rolled over onto his side to face the door and granted BEN access to the blankets. “Pretty sure I’d be fine and dandy then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure you’d be dead,” was BEN’s reply. His body was practically attracted to the skinnier frame as he rolled over; almost instantly snaking his arms around that white, blood stained hoodie so his hands could easily lock together and his legs almost forcing Jeff’s to bend as he spooned him. “Besides,” he went on as he smooshed one side of his face against Jeff’s back so he could still breath and talk, “I’m pretty sure that’s not how you’re supposed to make blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, it was worth a shot,” Jeff snorted, his voice slowly dipping with drowsiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BEN could only find it in hum to him in response, nuzzling Jeff's back. And if Jeff cared, he didn't say. Man, he really needed to bleach this hoodie. Or burn it, whatever worked faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a few long minutes before BEN was sure Jeff had fallen deeply asleep; his free hand having moved absent mindedly and grabbed onto BEN's arms that lay curled around his waist. BEN thought for a moment that he'd be able to slip out without waking Jeff -- but thought against it. He was actually quite comfortable lying there, and it never hurt to have an occasional nap here and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, with Jeff, the nightmares always seemed fleeting and easily forgotten, even if only for a little while.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Jeff entertains an injured Toby in his own little way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeff was never really the one to show his feelings outwardly. He had feelings and emotions, yes; but such a young mind having been broken in such a horrific way made it hard for the raven haired teen to express any sort of </span>
  <em>
    <span>positive</span>
  </em>
  <span> emotion -- much less any kind of romantic relationships.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> never good with Toby. The little dork was always just so -- he wasn't sure how to put it -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>bubbly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was kinda hard to put the mood swinging killer in a bad mood. He did that fine on his own anyway. But his attitude seemed to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>radiate</span>
  </em>
  <span> his warmth, and while none liked to admit it, it was hard to not feel it and </span>
  <em>
    <span>accept</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. Especially not Jeff, who had found himself slowly growing fond over the other over the brief time they spent together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And oh how Jeff hated it. He wasn’t supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> for anyone, much less another guy! But it was hard </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to love Toby, no matter how annoying he was. And especially when he was hurt. Not just once, but twice within the last two weeks. Or so Jeff had counted, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The killer felt bad for breaking the kid’s glasses or goggles or whatever the hell they were supposed to be. But he’d been angry -- at Eyeless Jack, primarily -- when he had stomped precariously that had once sat on the living room table, but had been carelessly knocked off during a minor altercation and stomped on as Jeff tried to storm through the living room to put space between he and the eyeless killer, else he royally screw up and get Slender involved. Jeff had felt horrible at the time, especially with Toby’s heartbroken expression and quick retreat to his own room to try and fix them to no avail. Jeff still got a mouthful from Hoody from the incident, and Jeff couldn’t say he didn’t deserve it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second happening was when Toby was shot retreating from a recent mission. It wasn’t anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad, and Jeff was secretly thankful that Toby couldn’t feel the pain; but the bullet went through his knee, and while they were able to retrieve the bullet, Toby was skinny enough that it warranted bed rest until the wound and bones fully healed. Which meant he was in his room the majority of the day and only getting interaction when someone visited his room. Hoody and Masky were his main visitors, if only to bring him meals and take away plates or see if he needed help getting around, though Sally could often be found bringing tea parties to Toby or, even more comically, playing nurse. Toby must have either had a head of pure steal or heart of pure gold to put up with the girl’s antics. Jeff often needed Slender looming over him to agree to do anything with Sally in the first place, so Jeff had to give him props for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, Jeff still felt guilt for breaking the teen’s goggles and in some regard for him getting shot like he did (even though he had no affiliation with the mission at all, much to his annoyance and confusion), and thus decided he’d at least try to do something nice for the ticking teen. So late one evening Jeff made a trip to the store, hood covering his hair and face mask feigning he had disease and caused most other people to steer clear of him as he shopped quietly. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been sent on an errand anyway, so he might as well start grabbing things while was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff rasped his fist lightly on the bedroom door, half expecting not to get an answer. But to his surprise, he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye-yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, hey, it’s -- Jeff,” spoke the raven haired killer hesitantly. “Can I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of vocal silence as Jeff could hear shuffling somewhere within the room. He half expected Toby to ignore his request or outright tell him to leave, all things considered. But yet again, the young brunette surprised him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye-yeah, co-come in!” Toby replied, sounding almost as hesitant as Jeff did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Jeff slowly turned the knob and swung open the door. Toby sat up on his bed, blankets covering his legs though looking as though he had sat up, Jeff realizing those were the sounds he must have heard. Toby looked tired, yet not as though he had slept recently, either. Stupid kid, forgetting to do the basics. It wasn’t that hard, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He-hey!” Toby half smiled, rubbing at his eyes as he greeted the other teen who slowly made his way to stand at the side of the bed after shutting the door behind him quietly. “Wh-what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff seemed to awkwardly shift on his feet for a moment, as if trying to find the words to say but unable to find his voice. Jeff was never good with words. Murder? Sure. Actually speaking in a way that </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to come across as an asshole? Not so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figured, I’d, uh give you some company,” he said with a shrug, before gesturing to the bed. It seemed to take Toby a moment to realize what the other was asking, before giving a quick nod. “I got ya some things from the store while I was out, too,” Jeff went on as he sat with his back to Toby, opening the bag momentarily as if to make sure everything was still neatly placed inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toby seemed to light up, leaning over slightly as if to see the bag better; which went unnoticed as Jeff still kept his back to Toby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, here,” said Jeff, practically shoving the bag in the brunette’s face. Jeff could feel the eyes burning a hole into the hood of his jacket. So he opted to let the bag hang towards Toby in the hopes that he would accept his offering. He was sure Toby was going to decline or, at best, simply roll over and go back to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Jeff’s surprise he could feel the bed shift lightly behind him and, after a moment of hesitation, could feel Toby grab onto the free side of the top of the bag and tug at it gently. Jeff let his grip on the bag loosen enough for Toby to take, though kept his eyes trained at the floor under his feet as he let his arm fall to his side. Shuffling was heard behind him as Toby moved the bed to sit up and he opened the bag to peer at its contents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are those Jolly Ranchers?” came Toby’s suddenly high pitched yet excited voice that broke the overwhelming silence and caused Jeff to jump and turn slightly to stare at Toby. Yet Toby seemed distracted by what he was finding within the plastic bag. “Oooo, and they’re sour, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bag of Jolly Ranchers were quickly put back into the bag as he rummaged through it more; finding a couple of books he could read while on bed rest, a scarf and pair of gloves as it was starting to get cold, a few new pairs of face masks that he desperately needed, a couple more varying types of candy and --</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toby’s brow furrowed as he carefully pulled out a pair of goggles that looked close to identical to his old, broken set. Carefully he flipped them over and seemed to examine the goggles as if one wrong move would break them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figured I’d at least get you a new pair,” Jeff spoke slowly, startling Toby as if he had forgotten Jeff was even there, “since, heh, I kinda broke your last pair.” Toby glanced back down at the goggles in hand -- when a small smile crept up onto his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, th-thank you,” Toby said as he slowly began tearing off any tags and packaging on the goggles, not seeming to notice Jeff still watching him closely with an odd glint in his eyes. "Y-you didn't have t-to do this, r-really." Toby's eyes fell upon Jeff again as he carefully put the goggles in their place on his head. "H-how do t-they lo-ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dunno, like goggles?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toby couldn't stop the sharp laugh before it escaped his lips. Jeff couldn't help his own smirk as Toby quickly looked back to the bag that sat precariously on his lap, a light blush forming on his cheeks. But of course, unlike Toby, Jeff did little to hide his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should get some sleep," Jeff spoke after a long moment, and moved to get off the bed and leave -- when a hand tugging at his sleeve caused him to stop mid stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-no, don't -- Uh," Toby managed to stutter out. There was a pause as Jeff glanced back at the brunette, before his sleeve was released so Toby could more quickly rummage through his bag of goodies. Out came one of the books he had received, and he almost hesitantly offered it to Jeff. "D-do you think you c-could stay an-and, uh, read?" asked Toby just as hesitantly. "I--I don't think I'd b-be able to fall asleep right away, an-and I could use the company."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff paused in thought, before surprising both himself and Toby as he grumbled but begrudgingly moved back onto the bed. Instead of sitting down like before, however, Jeff shooed Toby to the other side of the bed so he could lay out his legs on it while taking the book; back against the headboard as he grabbed Toby's bag of goodies and set it gently on the floor to the contents wouldn’t be smooshed or tossed around. Toby almost too happily snuggled in his blankets as he laid down, the fabric tucked over his shoulders as he looked up to Jeff expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the gods, why did he have to be so fucking adorable? Jeff ignored that thought as he settled in and began to read aloud to the child like Toby, who looked up at him with a glint in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff awoke some time later, unable to remember when he had passed out, nor when he had actually laid down to sleep more comfortably; or even when he had joined Toby under the covers. The book he had been reading lay face down on his chest with one hand atop it, open to the last page he'd been reading. And his free arm was wrapped firmly around Toby, who lay curled up at his side with a hand clinging tightly to his hoodie with a clump of it held tightly in a balled fist. Jeff could also feel Toby's good leg wrapped around his own and easily trapping him in the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff sighed. Looks like he wasn't going to sleep alone tonight, at least. Not that he was complaining, what with how his ‘bunkmate’ was so adorable and all. So he figured he would stay so as to not wake the other up from his slumber, instead getting more comfortable so he could sleep longer. Yeah, this was pretty alright.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I never really thought I'd ship these two but -- eeeek, Jeff is such a Tsundere. If you guys would like to see any other Toby/someone else ships, let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TBH I just kinda wanted to write some Hoody/Toby fluff. In my stories/universe, Tim and Brian basically have multiple personality disorder/DID when it comes to Hoody and Masky; they're different people/personalities compared to the first two though they generally only come out for missions or a few varying other things.</p><p>I also have a headcanon that Hoody was the one (out of them with them being Hoody and Brian) to fall for Toby, mostly because he loves the kid's goofy personality and basically turns into a big kid when around Toby and not in a serious situation like killing someone. And I just HAD to write this for this story so yeah.</p><p>I'm working on a couple of others, however if you have a request, please feel free to comment or message me to request it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was dark when Toby awoke. Rain pelted lightly at the window, making him feel bad for Tim; the man having left earlier that day for some mission the Operator had sent him on. If he didn’t already have shelter, the raven haired man would likely have been caught up in the rain. Hopefully, if he was, he wouldn’t catch a cold. Toby wasn’t sure he could take being sick again; the last time was hell, and he had felt so bad for Brian and Tim having to take care of him. They had assured him multiple times that it was fine, that anything the voices said about it were in the wrong. But that didn’t stop him from feeling bad for having to be babied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Toby rolled his body from where he had been facing the wall, careful not to disturb the arms gently wrapped around his chest to face the other that laid in bed with him - only to jump slightly and then chuckle at the dimly lit eyes that watched him carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey,” muttered the brunette, a smile etching on his lips as a hand gently rose to caress Brian’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt cold, almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> cold to the touch even as they were draped in more than a few layers of blankets (due to Tim’s infatuation with having as many blankets as possible; it didn’t help that Toby had an infatuation with pillows, making their shared bed overrun with them but they didn’t mind). Toby’s lips fell as Brian didn’t speak. He did blink, making Toby realize he was in fact awake and not having some sort of sleep walking experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bri?” Toby asked slowly, gently rubbing the other’s cheek. “You alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, the other grunted and shifted, pulling Tobias closer so he could rest his forehead against the other’s. In such close proximity now, Toby realized that Brian’s usually bright hazel eyes seemed filmed over with a musky greyness, which could only mean one thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re…. Not Brian right now, are you?” Toby asked slowly, pulling a small frown but not pulling his hand from the other’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Brian’ shook his head gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…. Hoody?” Toby asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoody nodded his head. Toby sighed, but still welcomed the gentle hand that now rubbed at his back soothingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While both Tim and Brian had decent control over their other personalities and only called upon them for killing, there were often times that either were able to spring forth and overtake the other two’s control. This happened rarely, either by Slender’s accord or if they were injured and could not take the pain like Toby could. Toby rarely minded such switches, if he were being honest. Since joining their odd little relationship, Masky was far nicer than he had been to the younger Proxy. Not affectionate, per say; but some of Tim often seeped through the masked man in the form of being protective over the teen. It was kind of adorable, actually. Not to mention, Masky was more apt in helping with Toby whenever his BPD was raining down heavily in his mind. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>kinder</span>
  </em>
  <span>, almost loving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoody was a slightly different story. While the hooded man was usually stoic and otherwise serious - it was as if Toby brought out the child in him in the right circumstances. Brian had once admitted that it wasn’t himself who first fell in love with Toby, but Hoody; the hooded wearing personality simply enjoying the youngest Proxy in a way none of them could fathom. While Brian was as goofy as he was, there was something adorable - and amusing - about Hoody acting like he wasn’t one of Slender’s best Proxys. It was as if it was Hoody’s goal to make Toby feel as normal as possible by acting as goofy as he could with the younger man. Toby couldn’t really complain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toby often remembered with glee the time he and his boyfriends had been kicked out of a large chain store because Toby thought it to be a great idea to want to be pushed precariously down the aisles in a shopping cart. While Tim had tried  the voice of reason, Hoody had overtaken Brian almost immediately upon Toby leaping into their empty cart as Brian pushed it inside the sliding glass doors; and the two were off with a laughing shriek from Toby and an annoyed shout from Tim as they left him in the dust. They were kicked out soon after for knocking down a whole shelf of goods as they ran precariously around the store, only glad they weren’t expected to pay for all that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand gently running through his hair ‘woke’ Toby from his mindless thoughts, followed by a hum from Hoody as he felt the other bump his nose against his. A giggle erupted from him then at the feeling, and this seemed to egg Hoody on; a smile cresting the other’s lips as he shifted in bed, noses bumping together again and Hoody adding a nuzzle that caused more laughter to erupt from the teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Toby giggled, the hand that once rested upon the other’s cheek moving to the back of his neck as Hoody shifted onto one elbow to slightly lean over the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoody could only hum in reply, moving his affections to nuzzle at Toby’s cheeks, his neck, his shoulders; all the while causing Toby to giggle loudly until he was nearly laughing, yet not denying the affections even as his body twitched and wiggled at the soft touches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Masky could yell one’s ear off to no end, Hoody was somewhat -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He rarely spoke, if at all; generally only communicating via his own odd type of sign language and grunts. But he knew how to show affection. And when it came to the other two, he seemed to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing it; especially Toby, who Hoody seemed to enjoy more whenever he got him to laugh as he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only when Toby was practically heaving, gentle hands having moved to gently skim along his sides and making his laughter louder than necessary in the otherwise quiet house, that frayed hands pushed up against Hoody’s chest in pleading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, no more! No more!” Toby was laughing, body almost writhing in laughter as he tried to evade those hands and gentle nuzzles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoody huffed but obliged, arms wrapping around the other and rolling onto his back suddenly. Toby squeaked at the sudden movement, only relaxing once he was relaxed atop the other, their chests firmly pressed together as Hoody again bumped their noses again. Another giggle emitted from Toby, eyes fluttering shut as pressed his lips against the others. There came a quiet, surprised grunt before the motion was gently returned; as if Hoody was afraid anymore force and Toby might break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once pulled apart, Toby quickly nuzzled his face into the crook of the other’s neck. A hand was gently placed atop his head, fingers running through his long curly hair while another began rubbing the square of his back. Toby’s legs wrapped around the other’s hips as he began to relaxing, allowing the soft pitter patter and Hoody’s gentle breathing to lull him back into a deep, safe filled slumber.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to leave a comment! I take criticism, and if you want a certain pairing added to this story let me know, as I plan on adding more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>